For that Reason
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: Yugi Mouto is the proud owner of a fine dojo,but his life is changed forever due to a certain rurouni. Pairings:YugiAtemu, YBR, YMM, and SJ all shonenai [malemale]
1. Default Chapter

Hikari's DS: I can't believe I am doing this…

Yami no Muraii: That you're ignoring My Mirror My Koi?

Hikari's DS: No…that I'm typing another multi-chapter, and that it actually has a plot…

Yami no Muraii:(falls over in anime faint) That's possible for someone like you?

Hikari's DS: (anime sweatdrop AND tick mark) I'm an author aren't I?

Title: For that Reason

Genre: other than the given ones above. I'd say Fantasy/Action/Adventure/ and Romance

Rating: I can't decide between R and PG-13…I'm only 14/15 so I'll go with PG-13

Warning(s): Ummm…shonen-ai, demons, maybe some blood, swearing (not that much just imagine Bakura stubbing his toe or something and cursing in Japanese/ Egyptian)

Spoilers: None for two reasons:

This is an AU with the correct characters' names

And this takes place in the Feudal Era (hint: AU!)

Summary: Yugi Mutoh is the proud owner of a fine dojo in Ancient/ Feudal Japan. He is one of the greatest martial artists in his area of the country, until Atem decides to come by for a visit. This wandering swordsman is forced to stay at the dojo due to unusual circumstances, will romance blossom from this clash of personality?

Characters involved and their roles (so as not to confuse the reader(s))

Yugi Mutoh- owner of the dojo  
Atemu the rurouni- wandering swordsman/ love interest of Yugi?  
Bakura (the yami one from the show) - Martial Arts teacher, Head chef (means he runs the errands and cooks for the students/residents-)  
Ryou- Archery teacher and assistant cook  
Marik (or Yami no Malik for you fans…cough**obsesses**cough) – ex-assassin, is now a merchant (provider of income if Yugi doesn't receive payments from extra students that don't live at the dojo)  
Malik- assistant archery teacher…works with Ryou very often (which makes Bakura jealous…) one of Yugi's faithful students in swordsmanship and their custom blend of martial arts  
Seto Kaiba (he actually has a last name, very uncommon those days, but his family is wealthy, and therefore HE has one!) –student in archery, m. arts, and swordsmanship  
Jonouchi Katsuya- studies same subjects as Kaiba, but is a little less advanced

Hikari's DS: And I'm NOT using the dubbed names, all Japanese names here!

(all Yugioh fans cheer)

But there's yaoi, just because I love and adore those kind of couples!

(all yaoi fangirls and fanboys(if any) cheer)

Yami Muraii: Oh just type will you?

Hikari's DS: And THAT is my muse, the bishonens avoid me and the girls hate me, especially Anzu because I bashed her in one of less important fictions. Would someone be kind enough to explain the concept of a beta? I would love to have one, but I don't quite understand how it works…

Yami Muraii: Onto the fiction!

Disclaimer: -huff- I don't own anything related to the show Yugioh. It belongs a middle-aged Japanese MAN, while I am a 14 year old WOMAN, got that?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun rose to a beautiful countryside. Across the orchards of apples, peaches, walnuts and cherries, the light glistened on the morning dew spread on the grass, revealing rabbit holes and stores of winter food. The clouds brightened with the light, changing colors for a few precious minutes.

Yugi sighed contentedly, sweeping the wooden floors outside of the dojo, in front of the large front doors. Every few minutes he would stop and just watch the sun rise from its nightly resting place in the East. He heard Bakura making his usual noise at breakfast, now and then chasing Ryou from the kitchen, away from the bacon and eggs. His golden bangs caught the last early rays of the sunrise, and blew slightly in the breeze.

He watched Marik make his daily walk to the marketplace, swinging his lunch pail merrily, occasionally whistling a number or two. Malik was nowhere to be seen; likely he was training by himself or possibly fishing at this early hour. After Marik was out of sight, Yugi walked back inside to join Ryou and Bakura for breakfast.

"Yugi, don't you ever get tired of waking up so early in the morning? And doing chores at that!"

"No Bakura, I enjoy watching the sun come up. Thanks for making breakfast by the way."

"It's my job, isn't it?"

The white-haired man grinned and busied himself with eating the rest of his scrambled eggs. Yugi sighed again, but in boredom instead. This was caught by Ryou, and he frowned,

"Yugi? What's wrong, you look sad about something."

"It's nothing serious Ryou, I just wish more students came here for breakfast."

"Are you sure? I know there are not a lot of students, but remember Yugi, you only started this school a couple of months ago, we have to wait a little longer if we want more people to enroll."

Through a mouthful of white rice, Bakura added,

"Plus, most people are probably scared away by the police and Yugi-san's reputation."

"Bakura! That was not necessary in the least!"

"It's all right Ryou-kun, I take no offense."

Yugi sighed once more, and left the table, depositing his dishes on the kitchen counter. He had almost forgotten about the new laws passed by the new Meiji government banning the use of a sword outside of certain premises (which included schools for this practice). This slowed, but certainly did not stop the growing crime rate in these parts of Japan. His new school had almost closed because of these new laws, but Jounouchi and Kaiba's tuition had saved the closing. The income provided by the demon Marik certainly did more good than harm as well.

Once he reached the practicing arena, he watched Jou and Kaiba practice thrusts for a while, and then began his own routine. He removed a wooden sword from the scabbard and began his own numerous sets of thrusts. The small gaps in the wood, made a sort of tinny whistle in the morning air as the sword danced through the wind.

Honey and Ice blue eyes watched Yugi practice his advanced technique. All too soon, Yugi had moved on to his daily jog, leaving Jou and Kaiba to their practicing.

"I wonder if Yugi-sensei ever gets tired of being a teacher, what do you think Seto-kun?"

"I honestly don't know puppy, I really don't know…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi's route usually took him by the bridge over the Gyro River. There he would see Malik fishing under an old cherry tree. As usual the blond was lounging under that tree, lightly dozing under the spring sun. He always fished in that same spot and he almost never failed in catching a right amount for the students' supper for that following evening. As lazy as Malik was, he helped a great deal in his own way.

The blond wave merrily to his teacher, and Yugi sported his own cheerful grin. He sped by the bridge, crossed the river and headed back to the dojo.

He spotted the town in the distance, imagining Marik selling paintings there to his numerous customers. His income certainly was appreciated as well, but Yugi couldn't help but feel something amiss. He stopped jogging at the gate to the school, and pondered why he felt this way. A frown crossed his face, and it deepened as he heard angry voices and jeers from the bottom of the steps he had just climbed.

Yugi turned around and saw a group of police men, 5 or so, chasing a young man toward the dojo. His arms were trying to protect his head, raised over him like that, but the officers continued their verbal and now physical abuse. The poor man was trying to stay conscious, but he soon collapsed at the first step leading up to Yugi.

It didn't take long for Yugi to draw his sword, and run back to the man and his attackers.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

One officer turned toward him and said,

"Stay out of this sensei, this man has broken the new law banning swords!"

"I said leave him ALONE! How do you know he's not a student?

The foolish men seem to come to their senses, and they slowly trudged away, leaving Yugi to deal with the injured stranger. Yugi almost cried at the damage down to the poor man, his face was cut and slashed slightly in some places. His left arm stuck out in an odd angle, and one leg looked to be bleeding at the ankle.

Yugi lifted the man easily into his arms and swiftly carried him up the steps into his room in the small house.

88888888888888888888888888888

After laying the stranger on his bed, Yugi fetched a bowl of water and a washcloth with some medicine and bandages. When he came back, he almost dropped everything, because the stranger LOOKED like him. His hair was in the same unique shape of a star and he looked to be around the same age as him, give or take a few years. Getting over his shock, Yugi set about cleaning the wounds, bandaging them, and applying the correct herbs and medicine to them.

After tying the last knot on his arm, the man's eyes fluttered open to reveal crimson orbs. Yugi swallowed a large lump and felt his stomach doing flip-flops. Confusion and curiosity flew across both of their eyes, and the man asked,

"Who are you, and where am I little one?"

"Y-You're in my room, my name's Yugi Mouto."

The man sat up slowly and replied,

"The name's Atemu, and how did I end up in your room?"

"I've taken care of your wounds, and I brought you here away from those police guards. Why were they chasing you anyway? Don't you know about the new laws?"

Atemu shrugged the uninjured side and simply said,

"I never cared much for the new government, so why should I obey their laws?"

Yugi fidgeted nervously, and felt his heart going a mile a minute,

'Why do I feel this way around him, we just met for Kami's sake!'

"I suppose that's a good reason, good enough for me, I have to go finish my training, but I'll bring you some food later, okay Atemu?"

Atemu nodded, and lay back down to rest. Yugi left the room, blushing furiously. As Atemu fell back asleep, both young men thought the same thing,

'How does he make me feel this way?'

888888888888888888888888888888

Hikaris-DS:Not bad if I do say so myself!

Yami Muraii: I still can't believe you're putting off your other story, but I liked writing this anway.

Hikaris-DS: I'll have the next chapter up over my spring break, please review people, and free rurouni Atemu plushies for any reviewers, I will have responses for really nice reviews, so you know what to do!


	2. Under the stars

Hikaris-DS: I'm kind of updating a little sooner than expected. Only because so many reviews came in this early, 12 REVIEWS! That made me so happy…especially the positive responses.

Yami Muraii: Now should the responses be at the end, or beginning? For now they'll be at the end, so people will read the chapter, at you, the reader's request they'll be at the beginning or end, no middle! –LOL-

Hikaris-DS: Somebody actually acknowledged your presence, Raii-chan, that's pretty funny if you think about it…

Yami Muraii: Oh shut up you…

Hikaris-DS: XD no swearing now, that's Kura-kun's job!

Yami Bakura: That's Ryou's nickname, not yours!

Ryou: Quiet Kura…

Yami Bakura: Sorry…(sad puppy dog look)

Bakura Fan girls: sigh

Hikaris-DS: (growl) Go away! Stupid fan club…

Fan girls: (run away crying like babies)

Yami Muraii: Can we start the fic, like now?

Disclaimer: Only because some people think I based this off of Rurouni Kenshin, I disclaim mentioned animes, their characters, and anything to do with Yugioh or Rurouni Kenshin.

'Thoughts'

"Talking, dialogue"

Warning: Mentioned shonen-ai, possible yaoi, demons, maybe blood, swearing/cussing.

Summary: See previous chapter, same goes for pairings, and rating.

8888888888888888888888888888888

As Yugi prepared the baths for his students, his thoughts wandered to the new arrival, currently snoozing peacefully in his bedroom. He seemed not to pose an immediate threat to the well-being of his students. With that sword of his, Atemu could possibly help him in teaching some new skills. He poured fresh water from the Gyro River that Malik had brought to him into the main basins. When they were all filled to the brim, steam rose over the top in a silver mist, curling this way and that.

It reminded Yugi of an ancient dance from the earlier generations of swordsmanship, where both male and female participants would glide together and apart in perfect unity. The music was gentle and alluring, allowing the spectator to whisk off into a forgotten place and time. He could almost picture watching his mother and sister practicing this dance before the annual cherry blossom festival, flowing to the timeless melody. Tears pricked at the corner of Yugi's soft amethyst eyes at the memory of his deceased family.

A soft hand reached into his sight and wiped the water and salt from his eyes. And a familiar deep voice purred in his right ear.

"Why are you crying little one?"

Yugi started, but turned his head upward and found affectionate red eyes resting on his own. The subject of his previous thoughts was kneeling next to him, hand resting comfortably on his shoulder, his left arm in a snug sling. He swallowed, but found his throat quite dry, despite the hazy atmosphere.

"It-it's nothing Atemu-san, my eyes are watery that's all. Would you like to freshen up?"

Yugi gestured to the baths that were now filled with hot water. But Atemu shook his head,

"I would like to Yugi, but I would rather meet the rest of the family and get a bite to eat."

"Follow me, then."

Yugi straightened up and led Atemu out of the bathhouse, across the yard, and behind a pair of sliding doors, into the dining area in his small house. Bakura was in the kitchen with Ryou making oden for the residents. Malik was chopping at the onions merrily whistling Marik's favorite walking tune, and adding them at necessary intervals into the large pot. All three gave a hearty smile to the new arrivals, and greeted Atemu with due kindness. Ryou explained,

"Any friend of Yugi-sensei is a dear friend of ours."

Jounouchi and Kaiba also greeted Atemu and Yugi with due regard ( as is expected of students, Yugi explained to Atemu), with a respectful bow. They resumed their discussion of current news on the Meiji government, with many a wild gesture when either stated a particular opinion.

Ryou was debating whether to use beef or fish in the oden, and asked Atemu,

"Atemu-sama, which meat do you prefer, beef or fish. It's customary to ask guests of the school to decide on the meal, when certain chefs don't help!"

With this said, he stuck his tongue out at Bakura playfully, and dodged a swing from an equally playful Head chef.

"I don't know, beef sounds good to me."

A new voice came from outside the doors, singing a merry tune in quite a sober manner,

_I come home from a hard day's work  
__To see my lady fair  
__She waits for me at the door  
__Oh my! She makes me stare_

_What could this be, Oh bless me!  
__There waits my lady fair!(1)_

Marik, a spiky haired blonde, slid both doors open with a loud 'Bang!' Malik dropped the onions and knife and embraced the elder with enthusiasm of the highest degree. Both blondes cuddled for a moment, having missed each other during the daylight hours. The song of course was old, but still you can probably guess whom Marik's 'lady fair' was. They did not seem ready for a serious, settle down romance, but they were in love.

Dinner that evening was a spectacular event. The talk was merry things, full of laughter and smiling. Atemu felt more at home than ever, and he considered staying with this joyful bunch of swordsman and merchants (in the demon Marik's case). No one at the table cast him a hostile glance, or even an uncomfortable question. Not that he would've noticed, for he was too busy admiring Yugi in the soft glow of the fireplace.

Yugi, more than once or twice, caught Atemu admiring him. Each and very time, the sensei would duck down to hide the red coloring painting his cheeks. This went unnoticed by all except for Ryou, who as the closest friend of Yugi would take heed of this sort of thing. An uncharacteristic smirk spread across Ryou's gentle face, and for a split moment, one could have mistaken him for his crush Bakura.

'So my dear friend has found a suitor worth his tastes, I never knew Yugi to be a (no pun or poked joke intended of any sort) man's man. These next few days will be quite interesting.'

"Ryou-sensei?"

"Yes, Jounochi-kun?"

"Why do you look so deep in thought, do you have any ideas for the next lesson?"

The white-haired boy smiled and gave Bakura a sly wink, causing him to blush.

"Not exactly…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't practice your basics tomorrow!"

"I will as long as Seto helps me…"

Kaiba also blushed, but gave Jou a small peck on the cheek, and mumbled his thanks in his puppy's ear. Malik giggled, most likely from a combination of sake (2) Marik's nuzzles and kisses, and the simple cuteness of the situation.

It became quite dark outside, and the stars had begun to come out. The night was clear as a blue crystal, and the occupants of the dojo sat beneath the stars outside for awhile, simply admiring the beauty of nature. Malik had fallen asleep in Marik's warm arms, snoozing gently, and blond bangs fluttering slightly with each breath.

Ryou lay in Bakura's arms as well, as the elder tried to hide his rapidly darkening flush. Starlight glistened off of both of their white crowns of hair, creating a soothing aura around their entangled bodies. Both smiled gently, slowly breathing in each other's entrancing scents, and sending whispers of their breath onto the other's skin.

Bakura's normally harsh face was set in a calm manner, a small smile resting on his full lips. His mind seemed to settle and even relax whenever he was holding his white-haired angel. Ryou appeared to feel the same treatment around him as well.

Kaiba stroked Jou's wild mane of hair with one hand and held him around the waist with the other. His icy blue eyes were half-lidded in a stupor, and appeared melted to show his true warm heart. Only Jou needed to see this side of him, Kaiba thought, only him.They stayed that way for awhile, reflecting in the other's presence.

Keeping the watchful eye for his students, Yugi sat cross-legged on the roof, watching the stars only occasionally. Atemu sat next to him, respecting the sensei's distance and personal space. The elder had closed his blood-red eyes a few minutes before and Yugi found himself wanting to see those eyes open for him. So he straightened up, and turned his torso and head toward Atemu.

"Atemu-san?"

"Yes?"

He answered without opening his eyes and this frustrated Yugi just a little.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"As long as I am welcome, I will remain here."

The remark was devoid of emotion, almost cold in a manner that sent a negative shiver up and down his spine. Yugi frowned deeply and folded his hands in his lap nervously. Then he bit his lip and said to Atemu's astonishment,

"But…I don't want you to leave, will you stay here?"

"…I…do…but…"

"It's alright! You don't have to, it's your choice because you're a rurouni right?"

"How did you know? Was it that obvious…?"

"I could tell by the way you disagreed with the government and that you carry a sword when you aren't a student of one of the styles of swordsmanship…"

"I see…"

Yugi flushed out of embarrassment when Atemu had finally opened his eyes. The rurouni smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up his features. 'Those beautiful eyes, the golden bangs that hang over his…whoa'…Yugi stopped his train of thought and forced his blush down again. Atemu chuckled to himself at the adorable red tint to Yugi's cheeks and nose.

He put his arm gently around Yugi's shoulders, leaned against the other male, and whispered in his ear, yet again,

"You know what…I think I will stay."

And a shooting star spread across the sky, carrying a familiar song on its tail. (3)

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hikaris-DS: I liked writing this chapter…it had fluff and a bit of shonen-ai. I also liked the coming-home song for Malik and Marik, I wrote that myself, so NO STEAL!

Yami Muraii: I'm totally speechless hikari-chan…that was really good!

Hikaris-DS: Stop it…you wrote part of it! (blushing slightly)

(1) Like I said before, the lyrics to this short coming-home song belongs to me! It's kind of old style, I thought of it awhile ago for boredom purposes and decided to use it for this fic, hope you like it! Comment on it..please?

(2) This a very alcoholic beverage, drunk by men in this time period and Japan as far as I know, I'm willing to be corrected, but in a nice way, don't hurt other's feelings on purpose if you can help it!

(3) And to think I wrote that…When I was a kid, I used to think the stars would sing me to sleep. When I tried to explain this to someone, they laughed at me, and I stopped thinking that way for awhile. Now I do believe this...sort of, because I have a strange mind.

Review Replies:

Enjeru: I hope you and your yami enjoyed this chapter as well, thanks for the review.  
Plus I enjoy the type of stories you guys write, so keep that up!

yaoishoujo: I can't wait for the 9th chapter, please load that up soon, I'll be sure to review it for you. Yep, you're the first to say that this fic relates to Rurouni Kenshin, please believe when I say I had almost no influence from that anime to my fic in the beginning. I mean after awhile, it became clearer, but I decided to go with it anyway. Yugi being a sensei, that came to me first, before Yami/Atemu was the rurouni, definitely cute in my opinion (holds out Yugi-sensei plushy).

Hikari Flame: You like the plot? I'm very shocked and surprised, but I'm glad you love this so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: My Pharoah! (bows respectively) So glad I could write to your expectations, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I might write something like this for your yahoo group pharaoh and his hikari, or perhaps maybe pharaohshikari (ya know the yaoi, lemony one) I just recently joined up with.

Yana5: Hey I've seen your reviews around here, thanks for gracing this one's fic with your review(bows again). I'm glad they fell in love at first sight, but that really didn't mean to happen, I just can't help myself sometimes.

Sarah Costa: Another favorite (and talented) author of mine! Thank you for your review, and I'm happy you think it was a great start, I was kind of nervous at first, but I'm still uncertain about the beta thing, maybe I'll give it a whirl in the future. Thanks for the explanation though, it really helped this one, that it did!

Bakura18 (Shadow Cat): I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review, short sweet and to the point! I love your e-mail address too, very creative!

Hikari Skysong: I won't abandon it, so I just need a spark or some inspiration. I'm very open to ideas, but I don't want to sound desperate. You and Yana5 think alike, did you know that? I will post the third chapter as soon as I can, don't torment this one!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: Another revered fellow author! I'm shocked at this long review you graced this one's fic with! Please don't be sad, this one does not want one of her favorite authors to be sad. I read in some of your footnotes/author notes that you want a yami, is this one correct? Yamis are a lot of fun to hang out with, and they do not have to be the same sex, as far as this one knows. I found Muraii in a sword of sorts, and he decided to stick around this website and in my mind. He's actually quite helpful with my Latin homework, and sometimes he helps me to write new chapters, being a good muse, that he is. Names are kind of fun to come up as well, that they are, though I forgot where I found Raii-chan's name…keep a lookout for the third chapters of both of my fics, I need some ideas and I'll be on a roll!

PetPetAngel: PetPetAngel-sama!(runs and glomps) I haven't seen or talked to you in such a long time, I missed you, that this one did! The compliments, they were quite overloading for a humble story of this one's creation (blushes). But I'm happy anyway, please wait patiently for the third chapter, my spring break is coming up (two more days of school, HUZZAH!)

Akira of the Twilight: Please be patient with this one, I might have Bakura be rather jealous in the third or fourth chapter. As I mentioned in this chapter, Malik is already in love with Marik, but also teaches archery with Ryou, so Bakura will tend to be jealous every now and then. I'm ecstatic that you and so many other people like this so much, see you next chapter, as well?

Fuyish: Not too sure with Atemu being the teacher, but I will try in the third chapter, I'm sorry I didn't in this one. Please forgive this one (cowers slightly)! Thank you for the suggestion, though, many times over!

Hikaris-DS: Wow, so many respected authors commented on this one's story…I feel quite happy!

Yami Muraii: And that they gave such positive responses to your first chapter too, you should feel honored, hikari-chan.

Hikaris-DS: Like I said, all of the readers and reviewers get Atemu rurouni plushies or Yugi-sensei plushies. But I'll add in this bag of your favorite candy if you take a guess at what will happen in the next chapter, it doesn't need to be correct, I just would like a little longer reviews, is that too much to ask Raii?

Yami Muraii: (sitting reading Gravitation graphic novel) I don't think so, so you know what to do people, one more thing! If you ant something funny or dramatic to happen in the author notes or disclaimer, let my hikari know as well.


	3. We start our beginning

Hikari's DS: My jaw has officially made its home on the floor by now. You guys are so wonderful, 27 REVIEWS? I'm blushing and crying as I speak…err…write these words.

Yami Muraii: My little hikari means to say thank you and here's the chapter!

Hikari's DS: (eyes blazing with fiery spirit) yami…what about the funny thing that's supposed to happen in these notes that you asked about, hmm?

Yami Muraii: But they want the chapter!

Hikari's DS: …shut up you stupid useless muse

Yami Muraii: (reading Gravitation graphic novel) No respect at all…(turns page)

Warnings: Mentioned shonen-ai, demons, swordsmanship, possible swearing, and mock sparring (would that count as violence?)

Pairings: Puppyshipping (S/J), Puzzleshipping (YY/Y) (main), Bronzeshipping (YM/M), and Tendershipping (YB/RB)

Rating: PG-13 or T according to the new ratings

V

For that Reason

Written by Hikari's Dark Side and Co-written by her yami/muse Muraii

Chapter Three: Sparring and Archery Lessons

888888888888888888888888888888

"When we met, I knew it from the start, it seems inevitable that we fall in love."

88888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning dawned on the countryside bright and early, with a fresh breeze rustling through the blossoming sakuras and cherry trees. The sun lazily stretched across the horizon, kissing the dew on the grass with gentle rays. Along the Gyro River, Malik dipped his feet in the ice cold waters calmly swaying back and forth with the morning breeze.

His violet eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint as he adjusted the bait on his hook. His mind whirled and sparked with different methods of matchmaking for the new arrival and a certain sensei. He had also noticed the exchange of a promise made between the two of them that night on the roof, when Marik had been carrying him inside from underneath his half-closed eyes.

He was starting to miss Yugi's daily jogs by the river and over that infamous bridge, but he knew where the missing sensei happened to be. At that moment, his teacher was still enjoying his new company before breakfast.

888888888Imaginarylinescanbeseenherenowreadonmyreader8888888888

"BAKURA!"

"What?"

"You never let me cook!"

"Because you always burn the eggs, that's why!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Do too"

"DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!"

"Yes you do, and YOU know it."

Currently, Ryou was arguing with the mentioned head Chef on who was to cook breakfast. The boy was absolutely furious that Bakura would not even let him near the pans cooking the eggs and pancakes. Due to past experiences, Ryou usually handled the cold foods at two of the daily meals, while Bakura cooked all of the hot foods with the help of a certain blond fisherman.

Bakura explained to Atemu that Ryou usually burned hot foods when he was in an otherwise cranky and sleep-deprived mood. The rurouni's eyes danced merrily at the love spat between the two albinos. Yugi ate his white rice quietly with his glowing red face turned downwards. He felt so embarrassed when he was in the company of his favorite rurouni, but it turned into a nice fluttery feeling whenever HE smiled or laughed in that baritone voice of his.

Bakura threatened Ryou one last time with his choice weapon, a spatula, and the younger albino backed down, ears almost flattened like a dog's. A small kiss turned out as a reward for Ryou's submission, and Bakura turned back into the kitchen, his back on a cherry red Ryou.

At that time, Jou stumbled into the dining area, slowly followed by a grumbling Seto. Both murmured a 'good morning Yugi-sensei' and started on their steaming plates of cherry pancakes and bowls of plain white rice. Seto, having forgotten his good morning to his puppy and that they were in a room full of people, kissed Jou full on the lips, awakening all of the residents of that same room. Jou's face split into a wide grin after he had ended their good morning kiss, and Kaiba ruffled his messy hair playfully.

Marik also stumbled into the dining area, fully dressed for the sparring lessons planned that day. He had taken the day off, and was waiting for another shipment of paintings and other merchandise to come to their town.

"Yugi, do you happen to know if Malik will be sparring or shooting archery today?"

"I don't know Marik-kun…he said he would, but knowing him, he's probably fishing some more until he gets hungry for lunch!"

"That's kind of a shame…"

Marik frowned so deeply, that Yugi felt his heartstrings tug back and forth. But he turned towards Atemu and asked him if he would've liked to spar with Marik or Malik. Atemu grinned like a Cheshire cat, and answered,

"Of course, only if I also get to spar with you, would that be alright?"

Yugi smiled softly and set to clean off the table, while the Jou, Seto, Ryou, Marik, and Atemu cleared out to ready themselves for their daily activities. Ryou decided to take Seto and Jou and show them a new way to shoot on target more accurately. Kaiba shouldered his shaft and bow, leaving to retrieve the arm gear for Jou and himself.

Bakura set about the kitchen cleaning the dishes off of the table and storing away the leftover food and chopsticks. Marik and Atemu decide to warm up and begin the fighting almost right away. Yugi watched from afar, and observed the way Atemu seemed quick on his feet and nimble with his hands.

'Good footwork and good for handling a heavy sword.'

The mock battle seemed to last quite awhile, with no clear victory in sight. Marik's higher kicks appeared to land on their initial targets, but Atemu's firm muscles took the brunt of the attacks. The rurouni's punches also landed on their intended targets, resulting in numerous cries of pain and finally the merchant's submission and defeat.

Both Bakura and Yugi were in a state of shock, at the quick display of Atemu's fast learning and conquer over a long time student of the sensei's martial arts. The rurouni flashed Yugi a sly smile that caused the poor sensei to blush fever red. However, Atemu did not seem to notice Yugi fanning his blush with his hand, and proceeded to stretch his arms and legs in many positions of his next warm-up. Poor Yugi turned an even darker shade of red at the sight of Atemu's muscles sliding over his bones and the smooth display of skin showing up every now and then.

"Like what you see, eh Yugi-san?"

'I wish that rurouni would stop flirting with me…but at the same time those muscles sure are sexy…no! Stop thinking like that!'

Yugi slapped himself mentally, desperately trying to rid his mind's eye of Atemu in some very compromising positions. 'I've been around my students too long; their sexuality is rubbing off on me…' Yugi told himself hopelessly. He walked over to the sparring area, stripped himself of the heavy outer garments, and readied himself in a basic fighting stance. Atemu circled around the smaller sensei, as a bird of prey would surround its next meal.

A bead of sweat dripped down Yugi's forehead, concentrated toward his center point and to the untrained eye, vanished from sight. Atemu's eyes darted to and fro, searching for his opponent, found him crouched on his shoulders for only a split moment, and then Yugi disappeared again with a small grin. Atemu began to panic, not knowing that Yugi could pull off such a complicated maneuver. Yugi would reappear long enough for Atemu to spot him for a fraction of a minute, land a punch or kick from the front, and then vanish from his sight.

After twenty or so minutes, Atemu started to understand how this maneuver worked and even began to counter it, sometimes catching Yugi's leg or arm before it landed on its target. He soon realized that this technique was known as the 'Dance of Your Shadows (1)' for its uncanny ability to allow the user to mimic shadows and their movements from concentrating on their focal point. He had only watched one martial match where this technique was used, and the user's opponent had nearly fainted from exhaustion when he tried to use to same move. It was so dangerous that only the most skilled martial artists were allowed to even watch the move being performed let alone be taught to them.

Ten minutes after this realization, Atemu actually pinpointed where Yugi would appear next, waited and caught Yugi with both arms before he could vanish. But Yugi grabbed both of the rurouni's arms, flipped Atemu forward and over his head. Atemu landed on the hard sandy earth with a loud THUMP! Recognizing defeat, Atemu put both hands in the air,

"I give sensei! I give…"

Yugi wiped sweat from both of their brows, and plopped next to Atemu,

"You're lucky I went easy on you today because of your side and arm injury, otherwise I would have creamed your sorry ass from here to kingdom come!"

"Tch! Watch that language young man, I might have to punish you…"

Yugi smirked mockingly, folded his arms, and put his nose in the air,

"And do what; try to beat me at swordsmanship? I'm the country's champion!"

Atemu smiled and grabbed Yugi while he was facing away from him. He pulled him into a light hug that made both boys blush, but delighted both to the point of overflowing. Yugi's stomach fluttered with butterflies and Atemu's touch sent shivers up and down the nerves under his skin. He sat quite still in the rurouni's lap, his warmth spreading through both of their bodies like wildfire.

'Is it so wrong to love another man the way I love Atemu?'

Yugi turned in Atemu's lap and marveled at the view of his well-toned skin and muscle. He rested his head in the crook of the older's neck breathing a spicy and intoxicating scent that surrounded them in a halo.

"Why are you holding me Atemu-san?"

"…I don't know, perhaps it's a matter of attraction, I just feel drawn towards you and I don't seem to know why, do you?"

"It is quite confusing, but it does feel nice."

"I agree, will you let me hold you like this more often?"

"…We'll see, just hold me now."

Yugi's mind refused to let Atemu play with his feelings like this, it kept calling him easy and telling him to play hard-to-get. But his heart ignored him and told Yugi to gently accept this new man in his life and enjoy the love that was being offered so selflessly to him. He hoped that this attraction would last for a longer time than it was bound to, he was starting to enjoy all this attraction between them.

Atemu, on the other hand, was already head over heels for this boy Yugi. He slid his arms around the boy between his legs and inhaled the sweet smell that lingered about Yugi. It was untouched by the presence of sweat on the boy's pale toned skin. His heart was beating a mile a minute especially known whenever the person in his arms would nuzzle closer to his chest or neck. A gentle breeze winded through Yugi's and Atemu's goldenrod bangs, bringing the smell of a storm and the currents of the nearby river.

After what seemed minutes, really being hours, Atemu straightened up and carried a sleeping Yugi into the house. Setting the slumbering figure on his bed, Atemu set about the kitchen with Bakura, Malik and Marik making an early supper for the remaining four residents. The rain made small beats of drums on the tin tiles on the roof of the small house and the two windows in the kitchen. The clouds in the darkening sky shifted every now and then, but the rain hit the earth steadily for the remainder of the night.

88888888888+To be Continued+8888888888

Hikari's DS: Eeyah! (runs in circles) I can't believe this!

Yami Muraii: What hikari-chan?

Hikari's DS: I have written three chapters, I just can't believe it…it's so long…

Yami Muraii: And you're surprised you have held onto this for so long, right?

Hikari's DS: Dear King of Angels above, YES! Onto the review replies!

**Enjeru**: (hugs you both Yugi-like) ACK! You both like my story, I'm so proud and happy…-sniff-…I'll send you guys an e-mail maybe? If you consider that your best, just wait until you just write with almost no effort and produce masterpieces like some authors I know, for example Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Yana 5, O.S. Acious(sp?) just to name a few. (holds out Rurouni Atemu plushy)Hope you liked chapter three, keep a lookout for chapter four!

**Yana 5**: Well my job is pretty much done when it come to humor in your case, you're welcome for the comment, don't know which one, but it's all good for this on at least. Thanks for reviewing (hands you plushy of your choice)!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**: Those sweet hints…I loved writing those as well my Pharaoh! I think I'll work on something for our yahoo groups either today or tomorrow, for sure before next weekend. Maybe I should post this on pharaohshikari, what the members would think of that, this one wonders…I'm so glad you like this one's story, keep a lookout for other fics and chapter four! And again thank you for the nice long review (holds out plushy of your choice and solid chocolate Easter egg filled with mix of peanut butter, caramel, and soft chocolate)

**Hikari Skysong**: Strange minds bond and like alike, ne? Heh heh heh…you like the cute fluff? More to come in the next chapter, thank you for reviewing!

**Sarah Costa**: Anything for a revered author such as yourself! I'm happy to include good authors on my list(s) whether it is favorites or alerts. I like to think I was the first to come up with an idea like this, though I'm probably not, at least for a YY+Y fic, ne?  
Thank you for the review, and be on the lookout for the fourth chapter ((glomps))

**Yaoishoujo**: Honey, you're looking straight at a fellow hopeless romantic, I never knew Dee was one though. I thought Ryo was the hopeless one, good thing they found each other right? I like FAKE that is such a great police shonen-ai, right up there with Gravitation. Isn't it sad I just found out that the word gravitation is another word for attraction? Oh well, you are awarded the second largest bag of your choice of candy for having the largest and most detailed review, Rin came in a close second and Bush stole the largest bag for himself, bastard stole MY candy for 'tax' reasons…Grr…! I loved your long review, and here are some plushys as well! (dumps armloads of Rurouni Atemu, Yugi, Dark Magician, Malik, Pharaoh Atemu, Marik, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Thief King Ba-ku-Ra, Priest Seto and Mahaado plushys) Any others you didn't receive, feel free to make requests, Muraii knows a reliable source that I can contact, coughfriendfromeBaycough. You don't have to make them longer, but I adore the length they are at right now, see you next chapter, ne?

**Fuyish**: I love the smiley you put in your review so kawaii: 3 Is it like a cat with whiskers or just a plain smiley? Gomen nashi for earlier, I get carried away when I think I disregarded someone's request, maybe Atemu will teach Yugi some things, but seeing as he got his butt handed to him…it might not happen for awhile (sweatdrop) Gomen once more, but thank you once again for the review, and for being patient.

**PetPetAngel**: You think my solemn thought was deep as well? I'm so overwhelmed by your greatness' compliments. (tackleglomphugs once more) ) Me so happy! You are such a dear friend, maybe I'll send you an e-mail in awhile, it may take me awhile to get myself together, but bear with me, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get my act together.

**Puffin**: Your name rings a very loud cannon…

Yami Muraii: You mean bell?

Well that too! But the cannon shot the birdie that was supposed to ring the bell…

Yami Muraii: (sweatdrop)

That's right, you reviewed PetpetAngel-sama's fic before, haven't you? I can't believe you reviewed this one's fic as well, many many thanks to you! Be kind enough to tell what those other reasons are? You don't have to, but I would like to know…and you like my writing style as well, wow, just…wow.

**Hikari Flame**: HUZZAH (even louder mind you)! Just don't sick the evil watapons on me, (hands you the chapter three of this one's fic) SPARE MY LIFE I BEG OF YOU!

Yami Muraii: (another, BIGGER sweatdrop) Means she's grateful for the review and she hoped that you liked the third chapter, and her paranoia is kicking in, she never takes her 'medicine'

KEEP that stuff away from me! (is hit on the head by her favorite card's dagger, Grave keeper) xX hopeyoulikedthechapter…

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover**: RIN-SAMA! (springs to life and glomps) ME WUVERS YOU TOOS! I'm glad you liked chapter two, and hoped you liked or loved chapter three. If you want to look for a yami, try a mysterious country with a good mythological background besides Egypt, see I also found Demon's Lightning in Rome, Italy. That's how Muraii helps me with my Latin, it was his first language (smiles really big) )!

My suggestions are Japan, India, China, Greece, Italy, England, Mexico, and Central American countries. They might have some interesting artifacts not discovered yet that could house a spirit that could be your yami! I have a question or two, do you ever feel torn in two places, headachy, or weak in the muscular areas? That is one of the first signs, that you NEED to find your yami and SOON.

Yami Muraii: Are you making this up?

Hikari's DS: Maybe…most likely not since I tend to channel unusual information from my higher power or MIND as some psychologists call it, might be God for all I know…

Yami Muraii: You're gonna scare off your readers…

Hikari's DS: Yeah right, am I scaring you guys?

…..

…..

Um…Guys?

Yami Muraii: Told you so…

**Dark Angel of Fire Ice**: I'm glad to have been of service, I hope you liked this chapter as well! (floods you with favorite sweets and plushys as well)

**SoulDreamer**: I hope there will be more moments like this, tell me if you liked this chapter as well, will you? Kind of reminds me of a Brad Paisley song, anyone wanna take a guess? Medium sized plushy of your choice goes to the first and correct guess. Thanks for the review, see you next chapter?

Hikari's DS: Whew…look at those reviews, so many, my fingers hurt…

Yami Muraii: How about you only type out responses to the first half or two thirds of your reviews next time?

Hikari's DS: That's a good idea, but only if there are more than 15 reviews per chapter, I can handle thirteen that were for this chapter and maybe the responses will be shorter, but if I type them out over a break, vacation, or weekend, they'll be longer. I post updates fast, don't I? And they are pretty decent length wise right?

Yami Muraii: And about that move that Yugi used on Atemu…(1) that move is made up by my hikari and therefore rightfully belongs to her even if we can not put it on paper and make it official same goes for anything not related to Yu-gi-oh and Rurouni Kenshin, example: Gyro River, pans used for cooking, made up techniques, etc.

Hikari's DS: Please review, the offer for plushys, muffins, chocolate, and candy stands for all nice reviews, and flames will be cried over for about .00002 seconds, then laughed at, and then used to burn yaoiphobes and serious criminals set free by the federal/state/local court systems.


	4. Healing old wounds

For that Reason: Chapter Four

Written and corrected by: Hikari's Dark Side

Co-written by her muse/yami: Yami Muraii

Disclaimer: Here I disclaim both mangas/animes by the name of Yu-gi-oh and Rurouni Kenshin. They do NOT belong to me, but to their respected owners, Nobuhiro Watsuki and Kazuki Takahashi, and the companies that created the animes shown on television.

I only claim the plot and situations in which the characters are put in, but even that is debatable according to law and the large population of what is known as fanfiction.

8888888888888888888888888888

You caught my tears in the pouring rain, and eased my suffering, for that I am most grateful.

88888888888888888888888888888

Later on in the evening, after Yugi and Atemu had finished eating the Gyudan (1) prepared by Bakura, they headed to Yugi's bedroom. There, Atemu lay down on Yugi's bed while Yugi fetched a small bowl of cool water, some bandages, washcloths, and other medical supplies. The rain still drummed on the windows in the house, steadily readying everyone else inside for a long night's sleep.

Yugi sat beside Atemu on the comforter, and gently removed the bandages around the rurouni's abdominals, arm, and ankle. He moistened the areas with the first of many washcloths, being careful not to cause Atemu any unnecessary discomfort. Atemu's skin scorched beneath the surface at any touch of Yugi's fingers, and he felt a stirring that spread from his toes to the very tips of his scalp. 'How does he do this to me?' the rurouni wondered.

The blood and excess fluid were soon washed away from the cuts and slashes made by the guards. Sharp crimson eyes watched Yugi as he moved about his room clearing away any non-vital items to prepare for bed. Yugi changed quickly into lighter garments for the night, feeling those eyes watch his every move. Yugi's thoughts never did seem to leave the subject of his administrations.

'I wonder how he makes me feel this way, he never flirts too much. Then again, what would one call what happened earlier after our spar? Why did he hold me like that? Could he …? I'd better not be attracted to him, for one, he's another guy and two he's a rurouni, he'll probably leave as soon as he gets well enough. I'll never know him any better than this…'

Tears once more pricked at the corner of Yugi's eyes. He tried to hide them from Atemu, ducking his head and wiping them furiously away. But those sharp eyes caught the sight of them, reached out a rough hand and gently wiped them away himself. He looked up very slowly, and saw only concern in Atemu's soft gaze. His lips were turned up slightly, eyes begging for him to stop. Yugi complied with the unspoken request, and struggled to show his best smile.

"Now this is the second time I've caught you crying Yugi…what ever could be the matter?"

"Well…I'm just scared."

Atemu's face slid into a perplexed expression, eyes full of confusion and sympathy,

"Whatever could you be afraid of, enough to make you feel this way?"

"I-I'm afraid that you'll leave after…after you're fully healed."

Atemu relaxed somewhat, but flinched at his last words.

"Didn't I already tell you I wouldn't leave?"

Yugi blushed a very dark shade of red at the memory of that promise-filled night,

"I know…but how can I trust your word?"

Atemu sighed, exasperated. 'What do I have to do to get him to trust me?' His eyes narrowed mournfully, whimpered slightly, and hid his face in his right hand. Tears leaked out, grieving the teacher's disbelief in him. It had been so long since the traveler had a human companion, let alone a crush that didn't even trust him to begin with.

"I…I don't know, I-I guess I'll have to gain your trust, won't I?"

Yugi's amethyst widened in surprise at Atemu's sudden display of despair and he pulled the crying rurouni into his arms, being careful not to handle his slung arm too hard. Atemu sobbed softly in Yugi's soft shoulder, only seeking solace from his rampaging emotions. The teacher rubbed gentle circles onto his back, wondering why he didn't trust him in the first place. A feeling of tingling and sparking warmth spread from his fingers to dissipate through Atemu's skin and nerves.

"Please don't cry Atemu, I do enough mourning for the both of us, and for a completely different reason! I'll tell you the other reason I cry sometimes if you stop."

"W-what's that?"

Yugi swallowed a great deal, and began to tell the rurouni about his happy childhood in Kyoto (2), the sunny days of the festivals that his family performed at, his first heartbreak at the age of 13, witnessing war and death for the first time, and watching his family's lives being taken away from his grasp right before his eyes.

_8888888888888888888888888_

_Flashbacks_

_8888888888888888888888888_

_A younger Yugi watches his mother and sister dance at the Cherry Blossom festival. He munched happily on some sweet dumplings from a nearby stand. The shouts and cheers of the crowd overwhelmed little Yugi's senses. His eyes were filled with simple joy and excitement as he danced on his own to the music a short distance away. _

_His father came behind him and lifted the smaller boy onto his shoulders, allowing Yugi to see his favorite part of the dance. His big sister twirled to and fro, weaving scarves of stunning colors in the air, as though she was moving through water. His mother soon followed this amazing display, moving with an older grace, all her own._

_As soon as the group ended their dance, the crowd burst into applause, catcalling to the younger women, and whistling in approval. The older mothers and aunts moved protectively in front of the teenagers, and mock glared at the crowd. But they laughed lightly and bowed in thanks for the wondrous recognition. Yugi beamed at his mother and sisters, clapping the longest and loudest. The younger sister beamed right back at him, waving enthusiastically. _

_88888888888888888888_

_A few years later…_

_8888888888888888888888_

_Yugi watched the still bones and skin of his family turn to grey smoke, as they were all cremated by the village's priest and his apprentice. They were the only two men who cared that his family was gone. They offered to care for the now homeless boy, pleading with the crying boy to get out of the gloom and cold._

_But Yugi refused politely saying he had some friends in a neighboring village, close to Edo (3) that would take him in. He was sure that they would, to trust his life to these people. He left the villa the next morning, a small pack on his back and dry streaks of tears evident on his face to the keen of eye of course._

_88888888888888888888 _

After Yugi finished his tale, Atemu's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. This man had been through so much, forced to grow out of his childhood. Though he was fortunate enough to be able to achieve part of his dream as a teacher of martial skills, this did not seem to lessen the burden on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi's face was contorted in visible torment, feeling his emotions on overdrive, he reached out for Atemu and this time came to the rurouni's embrace. Atemu gladly took the younger man into his arms, trying his best to comfort him. An old song came to mind, rocking Yugi back and forth in his arms, and he began to hum, softly at first, but soon his full mouth formed some words,

_I watch the rain fall on your face_

_Your eyes tell me_

_That you've been hurt by your past_

_Here I am, come to me_

_I know just how to help_

_A soft word could heal your pain_

_My angel, please don't cry_

_Darkness will not be always_

_Its shadow will not fall on you_

_As long as I am here_

_Where will you go, when I am gone?_

_You say to me and cry_

_I smile and take your hand_

_And whisper don't you understand?_

_The darkness will never be forever_

_The rain has stopped falling on your face_

_Sleep now little angel_

_I will never leave you…_

Atemu finished, voice hovering on the last note. He noted that Yugi was fast asleep in his arms, a peaceful and content look on his face. He brushed some of his bangs away; as Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

"That was beautiful Atemu, but why did you sing to me?"

"Simply to calm you down…why?"

"I liked it, that's all."

Atemu flushed suddenly, but smiled at the smaller man in his arms. His red eyes twinkled merrily once more, and it seemed to Yugi that a spark of lust flickered in them, but he dismissed it as an optical illusion. Atemu leaned down, just ever so, and kissed Yugi gently on the forehead, causing both to flush an interesting shade of crimson.

The rain lessened up for while, allowing the two men in Yugi's bedroom to fall asleep. Their quiet breathing filled the small room, while two pairs of chocolate and lavender eyes watched them dream. Malik and Ryou giggled like schoolgirls and snuck off to plan some matchmaking for the rurouni and his favorite teacher.

A faint whisper of wind wound through the air, repeating Atemu's song and its heartfelt lyrics for all to hear.

88888888888888888+To be continued+88888888888888888

(1)This is a beef stew if I did my research correctly, usually eaten around the time when the Cherry Blossom Festival was in full swing in this time period.

(2) (3) As far as I know these were cities/town/villages in Ancient Japan, I borrowed their names from Rurouni Kenshin, let me know if they are correct or not, I don't bite you for corrections, I'll just feel like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Hope the fluff didn't overwhelm you, my pharaoh! Then I wouldn't have someone to glomp, well…except for the rest of my readers and fellow authors (sweatdrop). But that's not the point! I'm so grateful that you take the time to review this fic of mine, every time I read your reviews I've come really close to bursting into tears. I don't know how, but you've found a special place in my heart.

Rin-almight-yaoi-lover: Hey Rin and Aurora-sama! Your yami is British? Cool, I think that was unexpected, but why is your yami so cold? Tell her that she is welcome to my stash of Atemu, Pharaoh Atem, Rurouni Atemu, and Yami plushies and give her a HUGE hug from me and my yami.

Yami Muraii: Is she cute?

WTF? How should I know? Rin, please tell this weird yami of mine what Aurora looks like, besides the stuff on your bio, or he won't stop bothering me…x.X Thank you for the review once more, and please don't tell me it was too short or something put-down-ish, I'm in a kind of bad mood.

Hikari Skysong: You really think that's original, thank you! And thanks for the review too, hope you liked this chapter as well! (glomps you happily and offers more sweets)

Yaoishoujo: I'd never think you'd be glad to be loved by me, but too late for that. You have also found a special place in my heart. Yeah, Bush did steal that bag of candy…bastard, I'll have to ask Rin for a favor, maybe I can borrow her friends from the asylum and go on a mission to get my candy back. (laughs manically, then coughs and turns red) Gomen, and thanks for the tip-off about Dee, (swipes manga from stash and stars reading) and keep the long reviews, I like them!

Hikari Flame: You take medication too? Woot for that my friend, glad you like this one's fic, and thank you for the review!

Yana 5: Short sweet, and once more, straight to the point, glad you liked it! (glomp)

Sarah Costa: Here beith the chapter, ma'am, I hope you have enjoyed your read, and I hope to see your comments in the near future! (smiles really big)

Puffin: Nothing, I just read the reviews for PetPetAngel's fics and your name popped up from my usually failing memory, thank you for the compliments, most flattering, that they were.

Soul Dreamer: Pleased to see your compliments on this one's fic, that I am! I like the word too, original, as much as words go these passing days, thank you for the review!

Akira of the Twilight: What could this be? I'm overjoyed, thank you for reading this ones ficlet, didn't see you last chapter, number two, but you have this one's forgiveness, if I remember you asking it…me confuzzled…

OmegaScorpio: A new reviewer? Wowzas…I'm impressed by your pen name, much more original than mine, just don't sting me for making this kinda short, the next chapter will be longer I promise!

Hikari's DS: Thank you all for taking the time to review and/or read this one's fic, I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Yami Muraii: In the mean time, feel free to offer comments, suggestions for the plotline, possible schemes of matchmaking in your review and/or e-mail.

Hikari's DS: Also, I'm wondering if someone out there would like to maybe draw these guys in a group or couple shots in Rurouni Kenshin style clothing, you don't have to, I was just wondering, please R/R!


	5. Opening New Ones

For that Reason

Chapter Five: Attempted Arrest

Written and corrected by Hikari's Dark Side and

Co-written and edited by Yami Muraii

Disclaimer: Here I disclaim both mangas/animes by the name of Yu-gi-oh and Rurouni Kenshin. They do NOT belong to me, but to their respected owners, Nobuhiro Watsuki and Kazuki Takahashi, and the companies that created the animes shown on television.

I only claim the plot and situations in which the characters are put in, but even that is debatable according to law and the large population of what is known as fanfiction.

Also, you know the scene from the Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves movie where Robin Hood is shooting an arrow and Maid Marian blows in his ear? I kind of borrowed that and adjusted it, so the credit for that idea goes to the owners of that movie production, not me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After hearing from his Ryou about the sleeping arrangements in his teacher's bedroom, Bakura walked quietly into the mentioned room. He had planned on waking Yugi himself, as today was his favorite breakfast, spicy pepper omelets with extra cheese, but seeing Atemu sleeping next to him, he walked right back outside.

He glanced back, and seeing the content peaceful look on both of their faces, spared a rare smile. As he approached the kitchen, he hugged Ryou around the middle from behind. Bakura trailed faint kisses along the smaller's neck and jaw line. Ryou jumped in the air ever so slightly, and Bakura could feel his body heat radiating off his pale skin.

Marik watched this display with great interest, and said

"Bakura! You'll make Ryou burn the eggs if you seduce him there and now!

Malik chuckled, but both blondes wilted at the hard crimson-brown eyes that sent an evil glare. Malik quickly went back to his newspaper and ohagi (plural)(1). Seto and Jou were already running through their daily exercises, so it was due time for Yugi and Atemu to show up. As if the teacher could read their thoughts, both tri-haired males walked gracefully into the dining area. Yugi immediately perked up at the sight of his serving and began eating.

He didn't seem to notice that Atemu was leaning his head on his shoulder, half asleep and purring quite loudly.

The rest of the students/teachers noticed and were desperately trying to hide their snickers and giggles. All were thinking the same thing, 'Doesn't Yugi notice that Atemu is behaving like a CAT?'

But Yugi did notice he was carrying a passenger, by the shocked and pleased smile in his amethyst eyes. To the astonishment of the room's occupants, in Yugi's sleepiness, he kissed Atemu right on the cheek! Everyone was staring, wide-eyed, at the teacher and rurouni, but all decided against making any smart aleck comments. Instead they left them to finish their breakfast in peace, and watched both leave to go outside. Marik was the first to break the silence,

"Well, it seems we won't need to match them up after all."

Bakura shook his head sadly at Marik's observation, thinking that he was only seeing half the picture.

888888888888888888888888888888

Later that morning, when Bakura finished washing up the dishes, he was invited by Ryou to help him practice for the upcoming archery tournament. The older half-albino was flattered by the offer, knowing too well how good his Ryou was at the sport. He knew all too well, by that eager smile on the smaller's face, that he was more than happy to spend time with him.

Bakura watched in fascination as Ryou strung his favorite bow, selected a sleek arrow made from the finest bamboo, and make near bull's-eyes after another. He smirked slightly when the younger blushed at his applause. He sauntered over as Ryou was stringing another arrow, and challenged,

"I will bet that you can't make the next shot on a bull's eye."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

The muscles in Ryou's arms twitched and tensed as Bakura teasingly stoked them with his rough fingers. He allowed a small gasp to escape from his mouth as those fingers sent shivers through his nerves. He swallowed, focusing once more on the target, aimed for the center, and let go.

The shaft feather spun ceremoniously, but Ryou sighed exasperatedly when it missed its target by a mere inch. He turned downcast brown eyes to a triumphant Bakura, and whispered,

"You win."

Ryou expected the older half-albino to start prancing around, celebrating his victory, or at least run off to brag to Malik or Marik. But he was quite surprised when he felt a pair of soft red lips on his own. His eyes widened considerably, so they spotted Bakura's dancing eyes of crimson-brown. Ryou also felt the older's arms snake their way around his slim waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Feeling instinct creep across his clouded mind, Ryou tilted his head just so and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

One of those rough hands was rubbing Ryou's stomach, and he was thinking, 'How did he get his hand THERE, without me noticing?' Ryou pressed his lips more firmly against Bakura's, assuring that he was, in fact, enjoying the attention he was getting in other areas. So Bakura took the other hand and began running his fingers across Ryou's shoulders, chest, abdomen, and lower back. Each touch sent more and more waves of ecstasy and pleasure through Ryou's blood and nerves.

Ryou whimpered when they broke apart and nuzzled Bakura's neck affectionately. His doe brown eyes were still clouded as he breathed in a faint smell of cherry blossoms and musk from the garden. Bakura's scent. How he loved that smell, it reminded him of when the two of them would play out in the gardens 7 or so years ago.

They had first met each other that time ago, before Yugi, Malik, and Marik had come into their lives, in the gardens next to the town shrine.

_8888888888888888888888888888_

_Flashback: In the Sacred Gardens, with Ryou and Bakura_

_8888888888888888888888888888_

_A very small boy, around the age of 8 or 10, was humming to himself and strolling among the garden paths of grey and black stones. His snow white hair caught in the morning breeze, swaying as in water, tied back by a blue ribbon. He spotted a lone figure in the distance, hunched and wrenching with stifled cries and sobs. His cranberry eyes widened in recognition and worry, and he ran to comfort the poor person._

_He approached the boy slowly, hand outstretched,_

"_Why are you so sad?"_

_The person looked up, soft eyes strewn with tears, and replied,_

"_Those kids made fun of me, and the girls pulled my hair…they called me names too."_

_He wiped his eyes, and smiled weakly,_

"_Are you here to make fun of me too?"_

_The older smiled back, warmer this time,_

"_Now why would I do that? I have white hair too…see?"_

"_M-My name's Ryou…what's yours?"_

"_Bakura. And that's quite a pretty name for a girl."_

'_Ryou' blushed cherry red, and pouted,_

"_I am NOT a girl, just because I have long hair, it does not make me a girl!"_

"_All right! I was only joking."_

_Bakura winked, making poor Ryou blush more. The two of them spent the rest of the day walking through the gardens, occasionally flirting with the other, but mostly enjoying the comfortable silence that hung in the air. Around sunset, the two of them were still reflecting in the other's presence, wishing the day could last a little longer._

_The stars soon came out and Ryou found himself in Bakura's tight embrace, breathing in that scent of his, and he sighed quite contentedly. Far off, Ryou heard a man yell in pain, and he opened his eyes._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888_

_End Flash back_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Ryou snapped his eyes open, hearing that same man yell, and both of them rushed off toward the source. When they reached the courtyard, what came to their sights was enough to make them throw up blood and their hearts to break.

Atemu was lying very still on the ground, his wounds reopened and bleeding too much blood to be healthy. A few more cuts had appeared and Yugi was kneeling beside him, having taken a few blows himself. Malik was standing protectively in front of them both, sword at the ready. The three of them were surrounded by bandits, all of whom had either swords, nunchakas (2), or knives in their pudgy hands, eyes glinting with blood lust and greed.

Malik growled low in his throat, lilac eyes narrowed dangerously, DARING anyone of these low-lives to come near his friends.

Ryou gasped in surprise, but soon had three arrows, strung on his bow, and aimed for the leader of the gang and his right-hand men. As if by a bell, the battle began, swords clashing at throats and skin alike. Bakura darted into the action, and somehow lifted both Atemu and Yugi in his arms and darted back out again. After setting them down, safely out of the way, he drew his swords and slew 5 bandits in a blind rage. Ryou was being quite the marksman, shooting 2 or 3 at a time, then drawing his longer sword and taking some more scumbags down with the rest. As soon as it had begun, the slaughter was over.

A quick headcount told Bakura the gang had been a small number, usually the gangs that attacked dojos like theirs ranged from 25-30 men at the very least, while he counted only 13. All of the dead's shocked faces showed they had not expected such a resistance. Ryou stared, transfixed at what he, Bakura, and Malik had done, he felt cold and dirty. He glanced, then stared at his blood-covered hands, mortified by his actions…

Yugi was unconscious, holding onto the rurouni as if he were his lifeline. Malik lifted Yugi, somehow sliding him out of Atemu's equally strong grasp, Bakura followed suit with Atemu. Ryou followed as well, making a sad note to call the local grave keeper (3) to make a house call.

A lone silver tear ran down his face, soon joined by more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Reference to Rurouni Kenshin, I believe it's a rice ball cooked with seasonings.

(2) A weapon I REALLY want to learn to use, basically it's two sticks connected with a string, you hold one stick and twirl the other. It's a lot of fun!

(3) Coroner in that time, I don't know, I just call him the grave keeper. He comes to take away the dead bodies and buries them in the local cemetery.

I'm going to leave the replies for the next chapter, I really want to get this out, but I will list thanks and SOME replies

Special loves, hugs, glomps, and smooches to:

PetPetAngel-sama

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

AlchemistM

Yaoishoujo

Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover

OmegaScorpio

Sarah Costa

Thank you for the review! (candies for you people!)

Hikari Skysong

Fear of Falling

Fuyish

Yana5

puffin

Akira of the Twilight

Master Elora Dannan

Jade Cade

Soul Dreamer

S. Chensu and Luff

aannnndddd….PADFOOT!

Please R/R and don't hate me for hurting Atemu and Yugi…all part of the plot, and NO they will not die,…and don't hate me for no replies, I've been busy K?


	6. Forming Bonds

For that Reason: Chapter Six

Written by: Hikari's Dark Side

Co written by her muse: Yami no Muraii

Disclaimer: Here, I disown both animes: Yu-gi-oh and Rurouni Kenshin. They belong to their respective owners, mentioned in the previous chapters. The characters are also not mine, BUT the plotline and situations do belong to me. I am unable to put this into an official/legal document, so there is absolutely no point in dragging me into a courtroom and suing me on copyright grounds.

Please read and review at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy, NOW

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Storm clouds rolled overhead as the afternoon of that day was drawing to a close. The sky threatened for rain to fall on the numbers of coroners gathering the cold bodies of the gang members. The last streams of summer sunlight peaked through every now and then, but eventually the sky became completely overcast. The gloomy setting of the day was starting to creep into the town below like a noxious fume, but somehow steered away from the dojo close by.

While Ryou and Bakura tended to the injured swordsmen inside, Malik stood gloomily outside of the doors, watching for his lover to come home. His lilac eyes were swimming with unshed tears, but he held them back, not wanting to worry the others. He didn't regret what they had done to those lowlives one bit. He had tried to assure his friend Ryou of this, but the half-albino wouldn't listen to anyone but Bakura.

He spotted Marik off in the distance and walked quickly to greet him. The older blond smiled widely at him, displaying pearly white canines. But the smile slid off, when he didn't feel familiar warmth in his arms. Marik gave him a questioning look, but Malik explained what had happened earlier that day.

Uncharacteristically like him, Marik listened with rapt attention to his depressing story, and began to cry as well. His hands were clenched at his sides, wishing he could've been there to assist his small friend and his rurouni. Malik sighed distractedly and said,

"It's over Marik…Ryou and Bakura are inside, taking care of them."

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure of it, can you just…?

Without another word, Malik was swept into open arms, and finally he wept for the close encounter with Death his teacher and dear friend had gone through. And it finally began to rain.

8888888888888888888888888

Finishing with the bandaging of Yugi and Atemu's wounds, Ryou straightened up, wiping his brow of any and all perspiration. Bakura watched sadly as Ryou stumbled over to his favorite rocking chair (1). The older half-albino walked slowly over to his Ryou and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He heard a small inaudible moan issue from his small mouth and continued his administrations.

Ryou pondered why this particular dojo had become a new target for the local gangs, at first excusing it for the rising crime rate across the country. But as Bakura shared his thoughts on the same subject, the young archery teacher couldn't help but wonder…

He turned his attentions to the tri-haired males, now peacefully sleeping off the medical herbs that had been applied to their open wounds. Yugi shifted in his sleep, and reached out for the nearest source of warmth, it turning out to be none other than Atemu's body heat. Atemu also held Yugi close to him, tightening his grip on the small teacher. Their eyes remained shut, but Ryou could sense the two of them sharing an unmistakable exchange of emotions.

The two half-albinos departed from the room as the rurouni and teacher began to awake.

Yugi was the first of the two to wake fully, but he didn't move from his current position in Atemu's arms. He blinked sleepy amethyst eyes at the rurouni, and yawned ever so slightly. The crimson-eyed man nuzzled the younger's hair and neck affectionately, his warm breath tickling Yugi's skin.

"I was really worried about you, Atemu, I thought I lost you…"

"You were worried?"

"Of course, I care about you too much not to worry…"

Yugi realized what he had said, and he clapped his hands over his mouth. He turned his face downwards in embarrassment, but not before Atemu had seen the dark flush on the teacher's face. Yugi straightened up, trying in vain to hide the dark new color of his cheeks.

Atemu pulled Yugi back into his arms, making sure that he didn't irritate both of their wounds. He could feel the smaller male move closer, and felt his breath upon HIS skin. His red eyes glazed over and smoothed the other's hair with one hand.

"Yugi…you've never felt this way before, have you?"

He felt a slight shake of a head, and sighed deeply and contentedly.

"So I'm lucky enough to be your first crush?"

A muffled reply came up to float and rest on the rurouni's ears,

"I guess you are."

"But you're scared because you think you shouldn't swing that way, correct?"

A nod came from him this time.

"Well…you don't have to be, plenty of people in this age love the same sex. It is only those who haven't experienced love at its deepest that are afraid of people like us." (2)

When Yugi had heard this come from Atemu's mouth, he also felt the other's heart speed up through in his chest. He was afraid that Atemu would hear his own heart, as it was thumping rather painfully in his own ears. A sort of understanding for the other came upon them like a cloud of mist. There was no need to explain or clarify their sudden connection…only that it was right.

88888888888888888888888888888888

For the next couple of weeks, Atemu and Yugi shared fond memories of their past lives with the residents of the school. Marik was not particularly interested in Atemu's tales and adventures, but listened nonetheless. Ryou was very nervous for the upcoming tournament, and was often to be seen at the dojo's practicing area, shooting shaft after shaft of arrows at the numerous targets.

Bakura was constantly at his side, giving him lots of tips that only seemed to improve the young half-albino's skill further. Yugi tried to teach Ryou some techniques, but only Bakura seemed to be able to assist the archer.

Yugi didn't mind this lack of attention from his young friend, but he did miss the company provided by Ryou. After a month and a half of preparation, the day of the tournament dawned over the small town. Breakfast was a rushed and unusual affair, with everyone at the dojo hustling Ryou around, getting him a proper meal and dressed at the same time. The tri-haired teacher noticed the state of confused dizziness the poor half-albino was in, and suggested that he take care of his OWN morning routine.

Bakura nodded understandingly, and refrained from unleashing his wrath upon the small teacher for his sudden outburst. So Ryou took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate, and began to slowly finish his rice topped with soy sauce. In a matter of a couple hours, the company was ready to leave for town. All but Marik, Seto, and Jou set out from the school, down the steps, over the Gyro, and finally into town. The blond merchant had taken his favored students with him to reserve the company's seats, and Malik was quite glad to reach the arena.

Bakura gulped nervously as the competitors filed out of the tent to line up before the obvious red targets. Ryou's white hair stood out from the line of men like a beacon, and he waved happily to his lover. The older half-albino grinned back, and he sat down to watch the match. To say the tension in that area of the town was thick would have been an understatement. The silence itself was deafening to all within a mile or two. The looks of determination upon the competitors' faces were enough to make everyone squirm uncomfortably in their stadium seats. A whistle (3) blew from somewhere behind the targets and the arrows flew to their respective targets. Ryou was one of the few archers to get a bulls-eye. Immediately the competition was narrowed down to only three people.

Yugi swelled with personal pride at how well his student was doing. Atemu noticed this, and poked him teasingly in his inflated abdominal/stomach. Yugi flushed red, and continued to watch the match. The young half-albino was stringing his last shot and prepared to aim for the last target, standing 100 yards (4) away from said object.

His opponent watched breathlessly as Ryou concentrated on his main goal. The whole stadium seemed to hold its breath as well as Ryou let his arrow fly. The wind whistled through the arena as the arrow quivered and shook for a moment on the dead center mark. And the whole place burst into applause, shocking all within a radius.

Ryou stood shocked as a crying Yugi, a grinning Malik and Atemu, and his lover Bakura fiercely embraced and nearly knocked him over. His confused and happy face was being kissed over and over by the normally calm Bakura. Kaiba's blue eyes spotted a shady figure standing behind the stands, watching their group a little too closely for his liking. They narrowed suspiciously, but widened almost immediately when he recognized that sneer…

"Seto-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No puppy…nothing's wrong."

The company trudged home, with Ryou in the lead, carrying his championship trophy with a huge grin across his face. Kaiba still felt those eyes boring into his, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise more than necessary. The half-albino didn't need to have his spirits crushed by his overreacting suspicions. So he hurried along in Jou's wake, hoping against what was to come in the future.

88888888888889988888+To be continued+88888888888888888888

(1) Hard to believe that it is, but I think they were fully capable of making rocking chairs back then. They could in the American pioneering days, so they could in Feudal Japan.

(2) I believe this to the fullest in my heart, a homophobic person can only fear true love.

(3) You guys think they had whistles back then? I would think so...at least in the military.

If you find there were not, please let me know.

(4) The standard measurement…I have NO idea what it was, so I'm going to use metric from here on out, OK?

Review Replies:

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**: Yeah, I really liked that picture you drew for me, I thank you again for that my Pharaoh! No worries, Yugi and Atemu might get hurt only once or twice more, but in a less serious fashion. Perhaps there will be other attacks similar to the ones in the previous chapter, but I'm not too sure at the moment. Thanks for the review!

**Padfoot**: I'm sorry I scared you! It was all part of the plot, I assure you they won't get killed or seriously hurt in the future. Many thanks for the review and compliment!

**PetpetAngel**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, this story getting pretty long, right? I won't call you -sama anymore. My muses, including Raii, might, but I won't. Thanks for the review!

**Yana5**: More Yami and Yugi in the future, I promise you! Thanks for the review!

**S. Chensu and Luff**: Nothing happened to Atemu in the flashback…Ryou just heard his scream in his subconscious during the flashback. Sorry to disappoint in that aspect, but that's the truth. Yes, there IS a plot, I'm glad you spotted that! Thanks for the review!

**Akira of the twilight**: Oh! Why thanks! I'm glad you are a fellow fan of the tendershipping as well as me. And for the complimentary review!

**Hikari Skysong**: Glad you liked it, and thanks for the splendid review!

**Sarah Costa**: I'm glad you don't hate me…it's another slight cliffhanger I know. The next chapter will come in due time, please be patient with me. Thanks for the review!

**Enjeru**: HI! I haven't seen you guys in ages! You like the tendershipping too? I'm glad for that…there will be more of that in upcoming chapters. Maybe I'll put a cat-like Yami/Atemu in other chapters!

**Fear of falling**: Yeah, they don't die, but they DO get hurt sometime in the future. I won't say anymore, but there's a nasty character coming into the picture. HE has something to do with money and our favorite CEO. Does anyone have a guess?

**Puffin**: Don't worry; chapter seven will be out sooner than this one took to come out. The tournament took me a LONG time to write out. Keep an eye out for chapter seven, and thanks for the review!

Master Elora Dannan: I guess they should have, but they were taken by surprise, and those dirty bastards snuck up from behind. Luckily Atemu shouted loud enough for Malik, Ryou, and Bakura to come to the rescue, huh? I wrote that song (in English), and got quite a few compliments, there might be more writing in the future, request it if you want! 

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: **At my command if I update soon huh? Is this soon enough? It really doesn't matter to me, and Muraii says hi back to you Aury-san!

**Yaoishoujo: **Aww…I love you SO much! Thanks for the LONG review, and the compliments! Yeah, I guess that pretty bold of him to do in front of everyone, but I thought it was cute, I simply couldn't resist. Flirting at that age…well it is possible, kids at my school flirted even younger than 8. o.o Big shocker, I know. What does Daisuki mean? I'm just curious…

**xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo: **NEW REVIEWER! tackleglomp How're you doing?

You don't hate me too? I'm SO happy! Thanks for the review!

Ding Day Partay: Hi Yoko! You still think it's going fast? That's kind of sad, but I'll get over it…hope you liked the chapter! salute ANTIPASTI! 

REVIEW!


	7. Losing Love to Evil

For that Reason: Chapter Seven

Written by: Hikari's Dark Side

Co-written by: Yami no Muraii

Disclaimer: Here, I disown both animes: Yu-gi-oh and Rurouni Kenshin. They belong to their respective owners, mentioned in the previous chapters. The characters are also not mine, BUT the plotline and situations do belong to me. I am unable to put this into an official/legal document, so there is absolutely no point in dragging me into a courtroom and suing me on copyright grounds.

Please enjoy and review at the end of the chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Beads of sweat rolled lazily down Kaiba's cheeks and forehead as he adjusted the wooden sword in his right hand. He widened his eyes in surprise as his lover attacked in one quick motion, swinging his own sword dangerously close to his. Luckily the brunette caught the blow in a successful block and had enough time to back away from his opponent.

Jou paused for minute, catching his breath and readying himself in a fighting sword stance. He groaned when the sore spot in his shoulder throbbed painfully from where Kaiba's sword had nicked him accidentally. Thankfully no blood had spilled, the nick only brushing a couple layers of skin. He had only a second's notice of Seto charging at him in a zigzag pattern, before blocking himself. The swords clashed against each other for what seemed like hours until both men collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

The sun was finally beginning to rise and sure enough, Yugi came striding out with a smile on his face. His amethyst eyes twinkled at their hard work and progress, evident on their sweaty arms and faces.

"Good Morning Yugi-sensei!"

"Have I ever told you two that I'm proud of you?"

Both shook their heads only slightly and stood up, bowed respectfully to their teacher, and left to go inside for breakfast. Yugi still had that smile on his face and he continued on his way to the market for shopping. Even thought it was quite early for a trip to the market, Bakura had asked him to fetch some heavier groceries such as soy sauce, rice, fish,(as Malik was unable to find many in the Gyro) fresh fruits from their gardens, and some herbs from the apothecary (1). It had seemed their large numbers of residents were all indisposed at the present time, so the teacher had volunteered to go. Being used to carrying heavy loads for training, Yugi appeared to be the proper man for the job.

Reaching his destination, the tri-haired teacher proceeded to locate the apothecary and purchase some healing, cooking, and gardening herbs. The shopkeeper had leered at him in the most unpleasant of ways, but one smile from Yugi and he had no choice but to grin back. The odd smells in that place were enough to turn any other man's stomach, if it happened to be full at the time. Venturing out to shop here before breakfast had been a very wise decision.

The fruit and vegetable stands were packed as usual with policemen, keeping a lookout for pick-pockets. The citizens, at least to Yugi's eyes, appeared ruffled at this misplacement of their protection against criminals. Yugi agreed with them, the police were supposed to protect people, not merchandise. A sigh escaped his lips, and he proceeded to the general grocer to pick up flour, fish, salt, rice and soy sauce. The grocer was unusually empty early in the morning, and Yugi could only guess and speculate why. 'Perhaps the crime rate is scaring people into hiding or leaving.'

The elder shopkeeper smiled toothily at the teacher and bagged his purchases personally.

He waved merrily to his departing customer and went back to sweeping the floors.

The walk back to the dojo was interrupted by Yugi's gathering of walnuts, peaches, apples, cherries, and pecans from the school gardens and orchards. The blossoms at this time of year never ceased to amaze him. He could hardly believe that it was only 8 or 7 years ago that he had nurtured these gardens alongside Bakura and Ryou. When he felt foreign warmth pass over his outstretched hand, Yugi started quite violently. But a purring voice in his ear calmed his jumpy nerves.

"Why hello to you too little one."

Yugi smiled, only a faint tint of pink adorning his cheeks, as he turned in Atemu's arms. The red-eyed Rurouni wrapped his arms more tightly around Yugi's shoulder area and rested his forehead against Yugi's. He smiled at the confused look on the teacher's face, both of their hearts beating a mile a minute. One of his hands drifted lazily to trace Yugi's jaw line, and rest on the back of the other's small neck. The movement of those smooth, yet rough hands caused Yugi to shiver in his skin.

The look reflected in both of their eyes resembled that of young lovers, drifting in the uncertainty of a first in a relationship. It harbored passion that belonged to young and older pairs alike. Crimson orbs flashed many of these emotions at identically loving amethyst. Hot breath passed across both of their faces to swirl around their close mouths.

Soon their noses were touching in an innocent Eskimo kiss. Atemu hesitated in his previous movements, but the look in Yugi's eyes drove all rational thought from his mind. They displayed uncovered adoration, passion, and love for him to gaze upon in fascination. In one swift move, Yugi tilted his head and allowed Atemu to take his mouth in a long, slow kiss. Atemu was immediately surprised at the unusual combination of hot and cooling touch of Yugi's lips.

He soon felt the other's skilled hands tangle in his mane of ebony and crimson locks and marveled at the motions that were administered on his scalp and roots. Atemu brushed his tongue smoothly across Yugi's velvety smooth lips, allowing him to feel each and every touch. Atemu slipped one hand in the fold of cloth concealing the soft flesh of Yugi's chest. He caressed the smooth and firm muscles under that warm skin, causing the younger to pull flush against him.

A soft cough behind Atemu caused the young lovers to separate at once. The older rurouni growled softly at the shadow hiding in the dark shade of the cherry and oak trees. A small boy stepped out from the dark, revealing a crown of unnaturally greenish aqua hair. His air of nobility and arrogance mirrored that of someone on the memory of both tri-haired males. Dark green eyes narrowed viciously and sneered at the tangled appearance of the other two males. His cold voice rang out, clearing the air of any remaining romantic aura,

"How disgusting…you two obviously need to get over your silly obsession or lust…whatever you want to call it."

Yugi's purple orbs swam with sudden tears, but clung desperately onto Atemu. Atemu's crimson orbs flared with rage, and his hand strayed to his sword at his hip.

"Shut it you twit! Just leave!"

"I think not."

The boy's cold nature was scaring Yugi, Atemu knew it. He could practically smell the fear lingering on the other man's innocence.

"A-Atemu…let's just go…"

"Like I said before…I think not!"

Atemu turned back to the stranger, growling more loudly,

"Just try it you brat!"

The stranger raised a small hand, snapped his fingers. Men with sharp bright eyes appeared out of the shadows, wielding daggers, and some even held shotguns from the Coast.

"What do you want from us? Who the hell are you anyway!"

A sly evil smirk spread across the boy's mouth and answered in that same cold emotionless voice,

"The name is Kaiba Noa, and I want everything you hold dear to your heart."

The largest henchman snuck behind the shocked males and knocked them both out. As Yugi slipped in unconsciousness, he heard a long, high-pitched laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888

When Yugi's eyes slid open, he was immediately helped up by Ryou. The boy's doe brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears,

"Yugi…what happened here?"

"I…I…don't know. These men came from everywhere. They said something about…"

But as his eyes searched the area beside him, where he was sure Atemu had fell down next to him, a new question came to mind,

"Where's Atemu?"

All (all being referred to as Yugi-tachi) of their eyes widened in realization. They all glanced at each other, not daring to speak up. Ryou put his arms around Yugi and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Yugi…Atemu…he has disappeared."

And rain began to fall around and on their faces.

888888888888+To be continued+888888888888

**Sarah Costa: **That isn't a very common belief is it? I would love to think so, but alas…I'm sure it is not. I'm glad Ryou got some glory, Bakura'll be proud to polish that trophy for quite some time, thanks for the review!

Puffin: Yep, I just have to write this for you guys, it's worth it in the end! Don't be afraid to guess, and thanks for the review!

PetPetAngel: No keeping secrets from this 'friend' of yours! coughcrushcough Thanks for the review!

S. Chensu and Luff: This is even shorter…o.o…I'M SCARED! Don't hurt me, I promise more longer chapters ASAP! . May the King of Angels bless you for the long review!

Yana5: Sanks for the review!

Darkmistressofyaoi: I like your username, very creative and unique .. Yamis sure are tiresome aren't they. Yours doesn't give compliments? OO Mine can't give a comment, let alone a single compliment. Thanks for the review!

Enjeru and Yami Enjeru: Hopefully you girls can find some things interesting to do! wink I love you both, and thanks for the review!

Padfoot13: Aww…you can be so flattering sometimes Padfoot, I thank you for the kind compliments, I only hope that this chapter wasn't too short for you. Thanks for the review!

Akira of the twilight: But the fluff is good for you. Angst is OK as well, but you need a balance…boy…now I sound like a Buddhist or Hindu. (No offense to real ones, I poke fun at all religions including my own). Thanks for the review!

Tears of a mermaid: You really think so? I thought it was short, but it's your people's opinions that count, I'm only number two. Thanks for the review!

Yaoishoujo: Here are the ages, sweetie:

Yugi- 22

Atemu- 25

Ryou- 19

Bakura- 24

Malik- 20

Marik- 24

Seto Kaiba- 18

Jounochi- 18

Noa Kaiba- 22

Love from Hikari…and thanks for the review

Note: If the dates don't work out right or something, my readers, I ask you to let me know, otherwise, THESE are the ages, OK?

hugs you back If you mean on yahoo, then no. BUT I do have a DevART account. I count that as a website, personal or not. I'll post the link in my bio so you can check it out, Ks? I don't know if I knew before, but you're 6 or 7 years older than me! I was shocked, I'm just a teeny tiny high school-er and you're an adult…but I love you just the same! Don't fret a hair on your head! smile

xoxoJelly-Redxoxo: Sorry…thanks for the review anyway!

seers-of-a-lost-paradise: Your review definitely encouraged me to stay as a writer, and helped me to further pursue my dream of being one. Thanks!

Quill Masters: Trying at the moment to work on it…I'll try my best. Thanks for the review!

Yami Yuugi: Aww...you always were the sweet Pharaoh of the two of us. Thanks for the review!

Loving eyes: All your reviews have really brought me out of the dumps, your yami can have all the plushies she desires! (dumps truck-load of Malik, Marik, Atemu the Rurouni, Yugi-sensei, etc). Thank you for all your reviews!


End file.
